dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Guard
Death Guards are the Legion XIV of the Chaos Space Marines. They were previously known as Dusk Riders. Their Primach is Mortarion who is a Deamon Prince. Speciallity * High amounts of Plague Marines * Nurgle Worship * Durability * Poision Weapons History Dusk Raiders The base gene-seed stock of the Dusk Raiders, originally known as the XIVth Legion, came from Terra or more specifically the warlike and tough clans of Albia. In theUnification Wars the XIVth Legion quickly developed the use of tactics and methods of warfare that their ironside fore-bearers would have found familiar. Operating in the role of heavy infantry, they were experts at survival, endurance, and stubborn defense. Their grey Power Armour began to carry battle decorations as well as the modified imagery of Albia. As the Unification Wars came to an end and the Great Crusade began, the Emperor gave them the title of the Dusk Raiders, a nod to their use of the ancient Albian tactic of conducting major ground attacks at twilight when the shift of light confused an enemy's watch and gathering shadow would advance across open ground.16a For more than eight decades the Dusk Raiders fought across the Galaxy in the Great Crusade, earning a fierce reputation by failing to reunite with their Primarch.16a The Great Crusade Formation When Mortarion was found by the Emperor upon the troubled world of Barbarus, he was swiftly given control of his Legion. Upon first seeing them he told them, "You are my unbroken blades. You are the Death Guard." The Legion's name was then changed in accordance with this decree,2a and Mortarion's words engraved above the airlock door of the Battle Barge Reaper's Scythe in honour of the moment. Their armour's colour was changed, and whilst their main armour remained unpainted, the trim colour became dark green. By the time of the Horus Heresy, the Death Guard is known to have had roughly 95,000 Space Marines The Horus Heresy At the beginning of the Horus Heresy, many Death Guard who remained loyal to the Emperor were massacred on Isstvan III by their fellow Space Marines, including Captain Ullis Temeter. Roughly a third of the Legion was still loyal to the Emperor.16a During the Horus Heresy, the Death Guard joined Warmaster Horus in many battles and raids on the Imperium. When Horus led his forces against Earth and the Emperor, the Death Guard's First Captain, Calas Typhon, killed the Navigator of their capital ship. Pretending that they were still loyal to the Emperor, Typhon led the Chapter's Fleet into the Warp but instead of going to Holy Terra to defend the Imperium, the ships became trapped and unable to return to Real Space. They were so hopless that they called the help of the Nurgle. Nurgle have sen it and changed them into the marines who is in the Death Guard now. A number of Death Guard Marines, and one Luna Wolf who renounced his Sons of Horus status, led by Battle-Captain of the 7th Company Nathaniel Garro, remained loyal to the Emperor. They formed part of the crew of the Eisenstein, a frigate which ran the Traitor blockade in the Isstvan system in order to bring news of Horus' descent into Chaos to the Emperor on Terra. Despite Garro's efforts, the forces of Horus besieged Terra and the Imperial Palace itself. After a breach in the Palace defensive wall was forced by Titans of the Legio Mortis Titan Legion, the Traitor Legions, including the Death Guard, poured into the breach only to be met by loyalist forces led by the Primarchs Rogal Dorn and Sanguinius. It is recorded that Mortarion personally led his pustulent Plague Marines into the thickest fighting that day.4 Horus Heresy Aftermath After Horus' defeat, Mortarion led his Death Guard in a campaign of destruction over a score of planets, until finally retreating into the Eye of Terror. Here he received Nurgle's ultimate reward and became a full-fledged Daemon Prince, ruling over one of Nurgle's greatest Plague Worlds in the Eye of Terror. Mortarion sends out fleets of Plague Ships into the Warp to carry their contagions throughout the galaxy. Organisation Plague Marines They are Space Marines; who follows the parh of the Nurgle. They let their body and their power armors to rot and decay to make the Nurgle satisfiyed. The decay is so powerful that, it rottet their fellengs eather. That means, they can not feel any pain, which makes them durable as f*ck. Doesn't matter how mant bullets you are throwing on them, they don't care. They will still walk to you and kill you. For more information check this out. Death Guard is organised to foot-sloggin infantry. They do not use vehicles like other legions, because their Plague Marines are very durable. Every vehicle in this legion belongs to pre-heresy. Their Primach Mortarion says; his man can fight in every kind of atmosphere. They are not using Assault Squads or Tactical Squads like other legions. Every marine is equipted with a single bolter and a combat knife. They are often using Nurgle's gifts, you know, harmful diseases, poison swords... Also, there often calling Nurgle's deamons from the Warp into the battle field. In big battles, they may call a Deamon Prince, or let a Great Unclean One posses a Champion. The Legion was also well known for its use of Terminator Armour. Possibly as a result of this, the Death Guard were highly successful at high-risk boarding and close-quarter operations such as space hulk clearance. Culture They initially believed that humans should be free of oppression and that hardship should be faced with faith in inner strength, strong will and stern resolution. During the Heresy, these beliefs were twisted into contempt for the weak and the conviction that individuals were not fit to judge for themselves what was best for them. When the Legion was trapped and infected by Nurgle in the warp, their arrogance and contempt for weakness turned against them. Their surrender to Nurgle caused them to become self-loathing and now they seek to spread ruin and decay in order to let their own fate appear less shameful in comparison. Sources Lexicanum - Death Guard